loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Los Ingobernables de Reddit
Los Ingobernables de Reddit (YourBuddyChurch, ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD & RyRyLloyd) is a professional prediction stable based in the LLR promotion, formerly going by the name The Corporation. History Origins YourBuddyChurch and FakeNewsBarrett, the Owner and Raw GM, decided to tag together under the name The Corporation. '' They successfully managed to win the Extreme Rules (2017) Tag Team Invitational Battle Royal to earn #1 Contender status for the Tag Team Championships. However, despite this win, the team decided to delay their match until the feud between The 5* Machines and The Wild Stallions had ended. During the wait, they would form a new group, with '''ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD', called Los Ingobernables de Reddit. Shortly after, Mlgbonghits4 joined the group. Since that time, LIR has seen many members come and go, including founding member FakeNewsBarrett who died, came back as a ghost, and had three more matches at Survivor Series, WrestleKingdom, and WrestleMania. The group, in different groupings, has won the Trios titles three times. And Church and BOLD had the longest tag team reign of all time. Los Ingoberables de Reddit Current Members * YourBuddyChurch; May 2017 - Present * TheDezoo; June 2018 - Present * Hydraloonie; June 2018 - Present * MigIsLLR; June 2018 - Present * El_Hijo_del_LLR; June 2018 - Present Former Members * FakeNewsBarrett; May 2017 - August 2017 * King-of-Zing; August 2017 - October 2017 * ecock5902; November 2017 - December 2017 * ThePruef; October 2017 - December 2017 * ElDaboWHC; October 2017 - Janurary 2018 * Mlgbonghits4; July 2017 - March 2018 * ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD; July 2017 - June 2018 * RyRyLloyd; January 2018 - April 2018 The night after Great Balls of Fire (2017), YourBuddyChurch announced that the Corporation would be teaming up with ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD to form Los Ingobernables de Reddit, amidst the other Stable Creations. Two days later, Mlgbonghits4 announced himself as "the Fourth Man" in the group. At Summerslam (2017), after a match with YourBuddyChurch, King-of-Zing joined the group. FakeNewsBarrett left the group after getting murdered by We_are_Collective. After winning the Trios Championships with YourBuddyChurch and Mlgbonghits4 as Los Ingobernables de Remedy, ThePruef formally joined the stable. In the lead-up to Survivor Series (2017), ElDaboWHC turned on his tag team partner Aurum Vocem and joined Los Ingobernables de Reddit. ecock5902 also joined Los Ingobernables before Survivor Series (2017) but would quit shortly after. Around the same time, ThePruef quit LIR to join a TheFalconArrow's new faction and ElDaboWHC lost the LLR Match. On January 15, 2018, RyRyLloyd joined Los Ingobernables de Reddit. On the 26th of March, 2018, Mlgbonghits4 left the group due to issues with RyRyLloyd. On the 23rd of April, 2018, RyRyLloyd turned on Church, leaving the group. On the 17th of June, 2018, Church and BOLD successfully defended the rights to the LIR brand against RyRyLloyd and his partner Random. On that same night, though, '''BOLD '''lost the LLR Match. On the 20th of June, 2018, Hydraloonie, MigIsLLR, TheDezoo, and El_Hijo_del_LLR joined LIR. Championships and Accomplishments * Tag Team Battle Royal (Extreme Rules 2017) * LLR United States Championship - Mlgbonghits4 (1), RyRyLloyd (1) * LLR Intercontinental Championship - YourBuddyChurch (1, current) * LLR Hardcore Championship - YourBuddyChurch (4, inaugural), Mlgbonghits4 (3) ThePruef (2) * The inaugural five members were all in the inaugural LLR G1 (2017) * LLR Tag Team Championships - YourBuddyChurch & ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD (1) * LLR Trios Championships - YourBuddyChurch, Mlgbonghits, ThePruef, RyRyLloyd, ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD, ElDaboWHC (2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1) Category:Tag Team Category:Stable